


exothermic

by asexuelf



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, F/F, Fire Powers, Kissing, Masochism, Past Abuse, References to Drugs, Religion, Worship, and some implications of body dysphoria, because butch reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: She's always known pain. She prays to know nothing else.
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Jude Perry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	exothermic

**Author's Note:**

> my writers block is shoving its boot right up my ass so have this little drabble akdjskfjsf
> 
> enjoy! 🔥

She's always known pain.

It didn't used to feel like this, sour like a dying star and twice as vicious, but it was all she knew it could be then. It was all she knew. 

Cindered ends of cigarettes on skin like scorpion stings no longer linger beneath her flesh ( _what flesh?_ ), the memories so long given in ecstasy to her god that they are not even dust in the wind. Some final step to freedom that had been; no more round scars or lines of coke or darkheavy days unending, all eaten by the flame. She is eaten by the flame.

The pain remains, though, built into her from her first moments as a wailing _human_ thing, fleshy and ruddy and _weak._ Disgusting. Shame so long ago disowned in search of greater things ( _greater being_ ) _._ It's but ecstasy now, pin-pricking kisses like cinders falling from a forest fire, raining down to touch her skin. And skin - what is skin? Agnes' hands linger, but Jude's skin does not.

The heat. The _heat._

Lips find hers in the dark, bright and unyielding, and Jude can only laugh, breathing haphazardly past bubbling skin (what is skin? what is _skin?_ ) as her face melts beneath the kiss of her Agnes, her god, _her_. Such ecstasy it is, to feel her flesh like boiling water run-running-ran over unchanging bone. Always Jude, never Jude. Agnes. Finally. _Finally._

Agnes doesn't laugh. Her eyes are closed when Jude's eyelids slide liquidly over her sight, blinding her, and whether they open or not is unknown to her.

It hurts. Oh, it _hurts_. She prays to know nothing else. She prays.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 🔥💖


End file.
